In general flame simulation stage fog spurting machine, the fog juice that can be rapidly gasified into white gaseous fog after being heated at a high temperature quickly passes through a high-temperature heating pipe to form the white gaseous fog. The white gaseous fog is then spurted from the fog spurting hole on the spurting panel of the fog spurting machine case. The spurted fog is in the shape of a fog channel and is illuminated by LED lights provided on the spurting panel to simulate the flame jet effect. However, in the prior art, the LED spotlights on the spurting panel are mostly configured near the fog spurting hole with the same distances in a centralized manner. The white fog formed by the fog juice is dense before a sufficient diffusion, and the light beams of the LED spotlights located near the fog spurting hole are unable to penetrate through the dense fog, so only the fog channel located close to the fog spurting hole can be illuminated. During the performance, the fog channel can be spurted to a far distance, while the part of the illuminated fog channel that forms a flame effect is far less than the entire fog channel, which is a pity.